Christmas Time
by Rebecca-Puppy
Summary: What is Christmas without a little drama? Seth Rollins & Rebecca throw a Christmas party at their home in Davenport, Iowa. Will the Christmas party go off with no problem or will the party end in trouble?


The sun hadn't even risen yet, but you could hear the birds chirping outside, as they welcomed the new day. But today was just not another day in Davenport, Iowa. No, today was Christmas morning and the Rollins household had been taken over by a five-year-old with very little patience, for waiting. Rebecca and Seth were cuddled under their heavy quilt, trying to escape the cold morning, but that wasn't going to be happening for long. In the Rollins house. Rebecca was currently cuddled, with her back pressed against her husband, Seth Rollins. His bare chest felt warm and cozy against her back, as he lay there with his arm wrapped around her, to hold her close. The only sounds you can hear are the birds, the soft sounds of Seth snoring, and Rebecca breathing. But soon the peacefulness comes to an end, as the couple hears those two words, every kid learns early on in life.

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!", Kaylie screamed loud enough for the people down the road to hear. Rebecca and Seth woke up and laid there, listening to their daughter scream and shout. But their smiles faded as soon as they heard "CRASH!" and saw a brown-haired girl running up the stairs and into their room. Rebecca smiled as she turned her head and looked at Seth, who was smiling as he rested his hand on his head. Rebecca looked at him with a look that said, "What did you do?" Seth sat there and saw his daughter's expression, because he knew Kaylie had found her new bike that Santa had brought for her. He looked at Rebecca, as he laid back and looked at the ceiling. "I guess she found the bike", he whispered. They watched as she ran back downstairs, and Rebecca asked where the bike was put. "I put it in front of the tree, not thinking that she would try and move it".

The couple got up and put on their robes and slippers as they made their way down the stairs and into the living room. They stood there and watched as their daughter ran around and danced and jumped up and down shouting that Santa had come and she got a lot of presents. Rebecca smiled and acted shocked. "Really" I see he came but I wonder when he came because I didn't hear him come in, did you daddy?", she asked as she winked at Seth. "Nope, I guess we were good and went to sleep, so he could come by and see us", he said as he helped Kaylie move her bike and then sat on the couch, motioning for Rebecca to sit near him. Rebecca pulled out her phone and started to take a picture of the gifts, Kaylie with the tree, and then finally a family selfie in front of the tree. Rebecca sits cross legged by the tree and Seth joins her on the floor, while Kaylie is under the tree grabbing gifts. As she pulled her gifts out from under the tree, Rebecca used her camera, on her phone to take pictures, and then she said, "Why don't you sit here between me and daddy and we can open them together".

For the next 45min the family sat close and opened gifts. Kaylie was so happy; she got almost everything she wanted. Her favorite toys were her Monday Night Raw/Smack-Down wrestling ring and her new assortment of WWE dolls, such as her daddy, her uncle Dean, and Roman, and family friends Dolph Ziggler, The Bella Twins, Becky Lynch, and others. Kaylie found a small box that she knew wasn't hers. "I think Santa made a mistake because this doesn't have my name on it. It says to Puppy from pup pup. Who's pup pup", she asked with no expression at all, as she handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca looked at the name and said, "It's for me, Princess". Kaylie stood there, looking at her. "It's from your daddy. We have nicknames, like you do. Daddy calls me Puppy and I call him Pup-Pup, just like we call you Princess".

Rebecca smiled at the scene in front of her. She opened the box and found a diamond bracelet with a little heart charm. The charm was engraved with the letter "S". Rebecca covered her mouth because she was shocked at how beautiful it was. Kaylie got off Seth and went over to Rebecca. "Wow, mommy. That's pretty", she said as she watched Rebecca smile and hug her dad. "Thanks honey", she says as Seth grabs the box, pulls out the bracelet, and puts it on her wrist. Once it's on she puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him. Kaylie watches and covers her eyes. "EEEWWW! Mommy...Daddy stop that", she says as she looks through her hands. Rebecca feels Seth laugh, as she is kissing him. They release from their kiss and then Rebecca says, "Kaylie, can u help me grab daddy's gift?"

Kaylie says yes as she runs to the hall closet and opens the door. "Daddy, you are going to love this gift.", she says as her and Rebecca push out a huge present from the closet. Kaylie tries to pick up the gift, but Rebecca says, "No, No honey. Just push this gift". They manage to push the gift close to Seth and he stands up to look at it. "What in the world?", he said as he started to rip open the paper. "Do you like it, daddy?", Kaylie asks as she sees her dad looking at it. "You got me a mini-fridge?" Rebecca stated that her and Kaylie got it for him because he likes to keep his Kill Cliff drinks and other beverages, in his man-cave. Seth smiled and thanked his wife and daughter. After the family spent a few more minutes enjoying the family time, Rebecca stated that she had to make breakfast. "Why don't you guys pick up all this paper and other messy things, while I make breakfast." Seth and Kaylie smiled, as they began picking up the mess.

After breakfast, Rebecca began cooking their dinner, for later that night. As soon as she was finished, she went into the living room, where she found Kaylie and Seth, on the floor, trying to put Kaylie's wrestling ring together. "Mommy, do you know how to put this together?", Kaylie asks as she watched Seth trying to put it together, but failing badly. "Babe, where are the directions", she asked as she picked up the box, shaking it and looking around. "Sweetheart, I don't need instructions. I work in a ring every week. I know how to put it together", he said. Rebecca watched him do his thing and smiled. "OK, well I see you got it under control, Mr. Know-It-All, so I'm going to get my shower?", she said as she left the living room.

Rebecca went to her bedroom and looked in the closet. There, on the top shelf of their walk-in closet, was Seth's gift. It was still where she put it, so she knew he hadn't seen it yet. "Good, he hasn't seen it", she said to herself, as she stripped off her clothes and went into the bathroom. After her shower, she dressed and headed downstairs, just in time to hear Seth yelling, "1...2...Kick-out" and then Kaylie yelling. "I see you finally got the ring together, but I think you should stick to working inside the ring, instead of outside", she said as she watched Kaylie playing with her Dolph Ziggler figure and Seth playing as himself. "Yea, well either way I'm losing here", he said as Rebecca sat down to watch them. "The family will be here around 3:30pm, so I need you guys to get cleaned up", Rebecca said as she watches Kaylie pin her father. "OK, mommy", she said as she put the dolls in the ring and helped her dad clean up.

About an hour later her house was full of friends and family, who came from all around to spend the holiday, in a nice, country-style setting. Roman brought his daughter JoJo and wife Galina, Dean brought his wife, Renee, his six-year-old son, Jonathan, and their four-year-old daughter, Samantha. They were also joined by Jimmy Uso and his wife, Naomi, and their kids Isaac and Bianca and a few of Seth's family and friends. Everyone was enjoying themselves, while watching the kids all run around the house, yelling and screaming. The adults were relaxing and having a nice time. "Man, it sure is nice to finally have a week off, for a change", Dean said as he kissed his wife's cheek. The others all joined in on the sentiment, with Roman commenting on missing JoJo and Galina and Jimmy offering a little glimpse, into his and Naomi's life. "Well, at least I can get a little something-something", he said before Naomi spoke up and said, "You serious, boy? All you can think of is getting the cookie, this week? Well, I got news for you, the cookie jar is empty", she smiled.

When she said that, all three members of the shield burst out laughing. "Girl that's not the only reason. I'm happy to be home to see the little ones too", Jimmy said as he kissed his wife. While the couples and other guests chatted and laughed, Rebecca commented that it was awfully quiet. "Speaking of the little ones, where are they?", Rebecca asked as she didn't hear any noise. Seth looked behind and around his chair but didn't see anyone. Jimmy said, "Watch this. I will find the kids" and with that said he yelled, "OOS" and sure enough, you heard the kids reply, "OH". Jimmy put his hands over mouth and yelled again, getting the same response. Just then they heard JoJo come into the room crying, with Kaylie right behind her yelling, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Rebecca climbed off Seth and went to her daughter. "What's wrong, Princess?".

We were playing, and JoJo went to spear me, and she hit her head on the table, downstairs", Kaylie said, looking at the adults. "Honey, what were you told about wrestling downstairs?", Rebecca asked her daughter. "Not to, but it wasn't all my fault. Jonathan started it, He tried to do Uncle Dean's move on me and I kicked out. Then Isaac punched me, and JoJo speared me". JoJo piped up, looked at Kaylie and her dad and said, "No, you're lying". Kaylie replied that she was lying, and JoJo went on, "No, you're lying. Bianca and Samantha were the referees and." Roman looked at the group and said, in his loud, Samoan voice, "Alright, since neither of us adults were there, and everyone has a different version, we're going to stop the game, and everyone will come up here and get ready for dinner".

Dinner was delicious, and dessert was better. While eating the kids asked when everyone had to go back to work because they were having fun, with their dad's being home. "We leave for four days and we'll be home for New Year's Eve and we'll stay up all night and get chocolate wasted", Seth said. This brought out a group cheer and chant, from the kids. "WE WANNA GET CHOCOLATE WASTED", they all said. Renee looked at Dean and asked if he had let Jonathan watch Grown-ups, by some chance and Dean smiled, which meant he did. The adults agreed that if weather permitted, they would hook up at Seth and Rebecca's on New Year's Eve. After dinner, the kids sat around the tree as they got more gifts. The girls got makeup sets and hair accessories, while the boys got Nerf guns and games.

After the gifts were opened and played with, everyone just relaxed, as the kids started to doze. Rebecca looked at Seth and said, "Baby, I'll be right back. I forgot one of your gifts, upstairs". She excused herself and went up to their bedroom and got the box, she had seen earlier. A few minutes later, Rebecca came into the living room and sat on Seth lap. "Here baby, I forgot that I had this gift for you. Well actually, it's for everyone", she said. Rebecca handed him the 8x10 box and watched as Seth unwrapped it. Seth opened the box and took out the contents. He looked at her, confused by what he saw. It was a black 8x10 picture frame with a Build-A-Bear birth certificate. It was filled in with question marks, but once Seth read it, he smiled. "Baby, are you trying to tell me that I'm going to be a dad again?" Rebecca shook her head yes and Seth wrapped his arms around her, as he kissed her passionately. Rebecca handed him a little white envelope and he opened it up. "Baby, these are the photos the doctor gave me. See right here is our little baby", Rebecca pointed out. Seth covered his mouth and said it looked like a peanut. Rebecca agreed, as everyone began to congratulate her and Seth. Dean joked about there being two small Seth Rollins around soon and Renee smacked Dean and offered a heartfelt congratulations to the couple. The kids were playing again, and the grownups were helping them, Rebecca was in the kitchen and she could hear everything from Dean complaining that batteries were not included in a toy that Jonathan got to Jimmy and Galina talking to Roman about their family. And the others were playing the 2k19 game.

Rebecca was in the kitchen pulling out the last of the food and desserts, just in case people wanted some to take home, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach area Rebecca turned around and saw Seth standing, there smiling at her. "Thank you baby for the best Christmas gift, ever". Rebecca smiled as Seth began to rub her stomach. Seth looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, baby girl?", he asked. "I didn't know if you would want another kid", Rebecca said softly. Seth reassured her that he did indeed want this child and commented that he would love a big family, one day. Just as she and Seth started to kiss, she saw a rubber dart hit his head. "GOT HIM! I SHOT MR MONEY IN THE BANK, SETH ROLLINS IN THE HEAD!", Dean said causing Seth to follow and chase him all over the house.

Rebecca watched as her husband and Dean ran around the house and soon the kids were joining in. This caused Rebecca and the others to just sit there laughing. Rebecca pointed out that this was the best Christmas she'd ever had. Naomi reminded her to enjoy it now because next year she would have two kids and that's when Rebecca said she is passing the Christmas dinner torch to Renee.

~The End~


End file.
